guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LostShadow/LegendarySurvivor
Votes Go Here Let the voting start! xD :Necro, because IV Bombing is major lols. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::lmao never thought of that.. Looks fun xD LostShadow 17:45, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I did it on a ranger - better armor than casters, but they can stay on the backline like casters. Paragons have even higher armor (same as warriors), although spear range is a little shorter than bow range. Warrior/assassin/dervish are almost always frontline and very much in danger of dying, especially assassins. Casters can die very easily from spike damage. I'd recommend a ranger or paragon, but since I should actually vote among your options, I'd have to second Viper's opinion for necro. —Dr Ishmael 18:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Mmhm, Thanks for the input. I'm pretty much a pro SF'er on Assassins, So i'm kinda leaning towards them... Although, I'd really like being able to be a SS'er, or even a 55'er as a necro. I've tried on a paragon before, but really hate their skills. Also, I've tried on a ranger, but hate being a Marksman Ranger. Though... Always loved being a Bunny Thumper in RA, and TA. And being a Beast Master Ranger has always looked fun. Anyone know if a Bunny Thumper or a Beast Master Ranger would work in PvE? LostShadow 21:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Pro SF? How can you not be pro at being nigh invincible :P Rangers are awesome, too. Scythe thumper is lolsy in PvE. IA/Ignite is good damage and defense; they always run around in terror because of the Aoe :P I myself have never used a 55 Necro, haven't found a place where my Monk cannot farm more efficiently... So I just stick to IV and SS ^^" Sometimes I MM, too, but that's only when taking 2 Rt/N MMs and a Jagged Bones hero... Completely rolls shit. It's awesome. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::...Thats the only way I'd be pro =o Well, I never like using a bow. Never will. Ill expand on this in a few minutes (Gotta pack, leaving a day early from my trip.) LostShadow 21:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Profession is irrelevant (T/ ) 21:45, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thats true Entropy.. But.. I'd do it the old fashion way. Normal farming, No cheap ways out >.< But, Eh, I'd probably do Fronis's for the first and maybe event he second rank. But, Pretty much what I'm asking here is, What would be the best profession to do the Old Fasion Way. :::Sins still farm better than mostly anyone. If you had Monk then I'd say do that for 600/Smite or 55, since that's also fast easy exp. (T/ ) 03:51, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Tbh, Always wanted to make a monk, But really... I love killing stuff! :P Monks are not for me x] LostShadow 03:54, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Perfect survivor build. Useless but practically guaranteed. 06:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Mmhm Felix... What would you do with that though? Just stand there and tank? (That might've sounded rude >.< I didn't mean it that way.) I'd probably do LS by Solo Farming, but that'd pretty much make it impossible (With that build) =o LostShadow 06:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::So instead of Ward Against Melee, use Sliver Armor --Gimmethegepgun 06:51, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ugh, Forgot my password for LostShadow... Created this account instead... Stupid me. Well, Alright, Thats seems okay, Thanks Gimethegepgun. xD Velico 06:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::On the login form, there should be a link to "Email password", which (I think) should send the password to the email account you registered with. —Dr Ishmael 07:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmhm, I'll just stick with Velico instead of LostShadow. Guess It's fine. Velico 08:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) End Of Voting End of voting will be tommorrow at 9pm GuildWiki time :P LostShadow 04:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC)